


Day & Night

by MadQueen



Series: MISC. Fandom Fics [4]
Category: What We Do in the Shadows (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, I LOVE HIM OK, M/M, i just want to hang out with Nandor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 04:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21264797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadQueen/pseuds/MadQueen
Summary: "Good morning."It was Nandor. He was trained above you, bent at the waist in order to look at your sleeping form. He had a ridiculously wide smile on his face, and you could clearly make out the fangs protruding from his lips.You knew that if Nandor was waking you up that it meant it was still… early. Too early for the sun to rise and too early for you too rise most mornings if he hadn't a hand in waking you up.(((aka reader is sleepy, Nandor wants to spend some time with them, and they make a compromise. Reader is left gender neutral.)))





	Day & Night

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Imagine Viago Waking You Up Every Morning](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/531149) by ajokeformu-ray.tumblr.com. 

> I mentioned Castlevania (2019) in here because I am binging it currently and the idea of Nandor liking it amuses me. There isn't too much in it about it but if you're not familiar it's a show about Dracula who wants to kill all humans. That's really the extent that I dive into Castlevania.
> 
> this is inspired by this piece from tumblr!! It's a little imagine with Viago and it's adorable
> 
> https://ajokeformur-ray.tumblr.com/post/159821168251/imagine-viago-waking-you-up-every-morning-yn
> 
> There are probably errors in this and for that I am sorry but uhhhh happy halloween and I love you

"Good morning." 

You hear the voice before your eyes are even opened and it startles you awake from where it is coming from- right above you. Your eyes open quickly, and are able to locate the target equally as fast. It's not like it was difficult- being so close to you he was taking up the majority of your vision. 

Nandor. He was trained above you, bent at the waist in order to look at your sleeping form. He had a ridiculously wide smile on his face, and you could clearly make out the fangs protruding from his lips. 

You knew that if Nandor was waking you up that it meant it was still… early. Too early for the sun to rise and too early for you too rise most mornings if he hadn't a hand in waking you up. 

"...What time is it?" You managed to slur out, your voice coming out as a little more than a mumble. 

Nandor moved back and focused his eyes on the analog clock that was probably older than your grandparents and then turned back to you. "About 4:30." He said, sounding just… slightly guilty. As guilty as a vampire could be, you supposed.

He liked spending just that extra hour and a half with you, before he inevitably had to sleep… but also, he had kept you up later than normal the night before as well, wanting to really milk every moment he could with you. It would be cute if you had slept more than 2 hours. 

"4:30?" You asked, a small smile crossing your lips and stretching your limbs in a vain attempt to remove some of the stiffness. 

Nandor crossed his arms underneath his cloak and gave you an accusatory sort of sideways glance. "You know, Guillermo never sleeps and he's fine." He says, bringing up the familiar that ran himself ragged to follow his every whim.

If you had to work later today, you wouldn't have allowed this argument, instead you'd turn over with a slight huff in order to preserve your sanity for later… but you were off today. You didn't have anything to do today, no loyalties to anyone but your vampire boyfriend. 

"Guillermo is an outlier, 99% of humans sleep for at least 8 hours." You said, but you still sat up in bed and once again stretched your arms. They were just still so stiff. 

Nandor's faced moved into a slight pout. "I mean I guess you can return to your slumber if you don't wish to spend time with me." He practically whined, his eyes darting to the ground at his shoes in a vain attempt to appear bashful, as if he weren't fully suggesting you should wake up after sleeping for just a handful of hours. 

You can't help the slight smile that came across your face, the ridiculousness and hypocrisy of the situation not being lost on you. "Okay, I'm awake. For now." You said, not being able to help the yawn that made it's way to your lips. 

The excitement on Nandor's face was immense, even though he tried to hide it. You had to admit… it was still cute, he really did just love spending time with you no matter the fact you two had seen each other less than a handful of hours ago.

"But I can't guarantee I won't fall back asleep while we're hanging out." You clarified, knowing that with how exhausted you felt you'd likely fall asleep the moment you two sat down or paused even for a second. "I am really tired."

A small pout appeared on his face once more and he tilted his head as he looked like he was considering his options. After a moment he focused his eyes back on yours and he narrowed them a tad. "If you must." He stressed, sounding as if you were asking of him the world. 

You rolled your eyes and let out a small snort at the ridiculousness of the response, as if it were something you could help. You slid back slightly and allowed your gaze to fall back onto Nandor. "Alright, what do you want to do?" You asked, feeling like you already knew the answer. Nandor had been quite obsessed with-

"The Netflix!" He proclaimed once again excited, he was practically vibrating with the intensity of his emotions. 

For as much as he enjoyed watching Netflix, he was… quite bad at it. It were as if the smart TV you had set up in his bedro-... coffin room were the most impossible object to use. Nandor, a being who had conquered countless lands as a human and used strategy in nearly all aspect of his life was bested by a remote everytime he attempted to watch some TV. 

Because of this, you were his constant companion when he were panged with a craving to binge Netflix... or, less binge you supposed and more pause every few minutes in order to explain the joke. He couldn't help it if something made you laugh but he didn't get it- Nandor liked to feel included. You'd become surprisingly good at coming up with metaphors for aspects of his life in the Ottoman empire.

Right now he was halfway through Castlevania, a series he liked and thoroughly enjoyed because as he claimed "It's nice to see a positive representation of vampires."... When you tried to explain that Dracula attempting to kill all humans was supposed to be bad, he simply waved it off.

"We can finish the vampire show!" He said, his smile now wide enough to reveal nearly all of his teeth. 

With how excited he was, it was hard for it not to rub off a bit on you. It was infectious. "Okay, we can finish Castlevania." You said, moving now to sit up. 

If Nandor could possibly be more excited, you were positive he would be. He was practically glowing.

The show was good. Or at least, what you saw of it. It's only about 10 minutes into Castlevania when you start falling asleep, and you're surprised when Nandor doesn't "accidentally" nudge you awake or try and wake you up. 

Luckily, ever since Netflix added the feature to automatically play the next episodes you have gotten more and more sleep. So, with episode after episode playing and you on his arm he's content. 

...And needless to say when you wake up back in your bed well into the afternoon feeling well rested for the first time in awhile you're also content. 

It takes you a few minutes to notice the note sitting beside your bed, but when you do- you can't help but smile. In Nandor's neat calligraphy style writing are the simple words.

"Good Night."


End file.
